


Against My Thigh, Corvo

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored 2, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: The Outsider and Corvo spend a racy night in one of Karnaca's old forgotten apartments, where the shrine unfurls with blackness of the Void, where these two men can't get enough of each other, where they beg for so much more.Prompt: "The only way you’re getting off is against my thigh"





	Against My Thigh, Corvo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "The only way you’re getting off is against my thigh" from [this list](http://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/post/173389400712/nsfw-prompt-list-1)
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

Stress and overconsumption of the Addermire solution may lead to interesting things, and among them is being slammed to the wall by the Outsider. Air is stolen out of Corvo’s lungs immediately as he is pinned, and the Outsider, his body of such strength one does not expect, doesn’t seem to be letting him go any time soon.

Not that Corvo minds.

It’s dark and warm, Karnacan air soft in the evening and gushing through a broken down balcony door. The room is abandoned and creaky, with wallpaper tongues hanging down the walls and baring the building’s carcass. No one will hear, no one will notice, no one will know.

“My dear Corvo,” the Outsider murmurs, running his fingers along Corvo’s jaw, and Corvo smiles to the soft sensations. “How amusing it is to have you here.”

“I am rather amused myself,” he replies, catching the Outsider’s hand and planting a soft kiss to his palm. The god smiles.

“I see you are in little hurry and in quite a lot of… want.”

The Outsider’s other hand trails over Corvo’s crotch and he groans barely audible and deep in the back of his throat. Too much of the Addermire solution, restoring his vigor and energy, may have been the cause of it. That, or the fact that Corvo adores making love with the Outsider and would catch on any chance to take the deity apart. Only tonight, it seems, _he_ is the subject of lustful affections.

“I am not inclined to undress, you see,” the Outsider says in a pretend-tired voice. His black eyes flick up and down, and Corvo gulps saliva down, watching the god, who smiles again, making his cheekbones look sharp even in the soft lights of the shrine. “Whatever shall we do about that?”

“I could put my mouth to good use,” Corvo says, and then tilts his head to kiss the Outsider, who replies pliantly, allowing the kiss to turn open-mouthed and sloppy right away. In his lips, Corvo manages to slip, “Or you could.”

The Outsider laughs, pressing closer and tighter to Corvo, betraying his own want, a bulge pressed hard against Corvo’s. Who would think the god of the Void could be quite so hungry for sexual pleasures?

“How about… the only way you get off is against my thigh?” he drawls lowly, resting his head on Corvo’s shoulder. Now that’s quite a threat.

A slim leg slips between Corvo’s, and he whines. The pressure is _wonderful_ , and he could just about break apart from rubbing against it. The tight fabric of his own pants, the rustle of the Outsider’s leg over his fabric-clothed cock, the flicks of a familair tongue of his neck… it wouldn’t be too hard to fall apart.

He moves his hips, dragging hands down to rest on the Outsider’s waist, clutching. There isn’t enough friction, but he knows in no time he will get high enough to get off even like that. But he wants more, he wants a tight hand to stroke him or a warm and wet mouth to pleasure him. He wants to return the gesture, but can only receive. The Outsider seems rather content with that.

“I so enjoy you, Corvo. All these sounds you make, all these little… ah– movements,” the Outsider says, growling a little as Corvo presses a thigh against him too. He smiles wickedly in the Outsider’s hair when the deity’s hands clutch hard on his jacket’s arms.

It’s almost funny to stand pressed to the wall like this, both of them merely rutting against each other, getting off on their thighs, on sloppy kisses and filthy mutterings.

“How hard you are–”

“I wish I could fuck you on the floor–”

“Next time– my dear–”

Sentences to words to sounds to groans, and both are shaking with need to come.

Corvo is the first one to break, especially when he hears what the Outsider would like to do to him (and that being “lick you till you beg”). His arms gather around the god, gather him closer, and Corvo feels his whole body stiffen in a rush of pleasure. The pressure against his pulsing cock is nearly painful, but so terribly good. His clothing is ruined, of course.

As he fades back to reality, he feels the Outsider shaking in his arms, groaning loud enough for the street to hear. The god hardly ever holds back.

They breathe hard, holding each other, exchanging kisses, Corvo’s hand stroking sweaty black hair. Lustful filthy words have soothed into gentle loving chatter.

“You are beautiful like this.”

“I want to kiss you for eternity, my Corvo.”

They smile. The Outsider’s eyes flick and close in a pleasurable exhaustion, and Corvo cradles him close. Both are ruined, but not just in this wonderful moment. They are ruined with each other, their affections twining around them, sparkling love as well as lust. Corvo can’t imagine himself without the Outsider.

“Surprisingly, neither can I imagine myself without you,” the god supplies, smiling at Corvo mischievously.


End file.
